


The Prince's Protection

by ImpulsiveActions



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: Kind of a slow burn, M/M, OC, OCs - Freeform, body guard au, royal au, this is all just oc stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsiveActions/pseuds/ImpulsiveActions
Summary: Every Royal family member is required to have a personal guard. The prince is not keen on the majority of expectations that come with his status, but constantly toting around some idiot who's loyalties lie with his asshole father is currently at the top of his list of annoyances.(I needed a better place to keep this story so I'm dumping it here)





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm eventually going to upload actual fanfiction here.

Two ten year old boys were brought together in a single room for their first introductions, both escorted by their fathers. The one, as he'd been taught, bowed respectfully before the other. The prince, Pike Wilkinson, in turn extended his hand as custom and a show of good faith. The other boy shook it as introductions were exchanged.  
“This is Vincent,” The other boy´s- Vincent's, father explained, “He has been chosen by your father to be your personal guard once you both grow older.”  
Pike nodded and recited, “It's a pleasure to meet you, Vincent.”  
“The pleasure is all mine, and please, call me Vince.”  
It seems like he wasn't the only one who had had pleasantries drilled into him. Vince's father, the high commander of his own father's military, always had a rough, booming voice that seemed to compensate for the fact that he never said anything intelligent. From what he could tell his son seemed to resemble him closely except for the way his eyes seemed to relay an illusion of deeper thought to everything he did.  
“Vince then, I thank you in advance for your services and look forward to our joined time.”  
Vince nodded respectfully and the king put his hand on Pikes shoulder.  
“Very good. Now, we´ll leave you two to get more acquainted as we discuss business elsewhere.”  
Pike allowed slack to his posture after the door was shut, leaving them to their own devices. As they sat down in the nearest chairs he looked back at Vince, the polite respectfulness gone from his face and replaced with curiosity.  
“Did you want to do this?”  
Vince nodded.  
“Or did our dads force you to?”  
Vince shook his head and said, ”Being a knight is honorable, and being so close to the royal family makes it even more so. I've always admired the knights, and besides that it's much better than being a stupid farmer or something.”  
Pike objected defensively, “No it's not!”  
Any positive influences he had experienced had been from the peasants and farmers he would visit, he found friendship and kindness with them that he never did at the castle or his own parents.  
His guard in training raised an eyebrow at the statement, “How so?”  
His mind suddenly flashed to the grand rewards and benefits granted to the knights.  
“I.. I don't know,” He crossed his arms, turning his head away in a disapproving manner, “But I don't appreciate you speaking so illy of my subjects.”  
Vince rolled his eyes, “I'll be sure to keep that in mind” then mutters to himself, “You really are just like your mom.”  
With his own pride under assault he straightened his back, glared back at him and hissed “You can't say that, you don't even know me.”  
Recognizing the sudden shift in the prince's tone and knowing it probably wouldn't lead to the best outcome if he angered him, he tried to explain and de-escalate. Shrugging, he leaned back casually, “But my dad does; he says your feminine, emotional, and merciful. It's alright though, he says you'll grow out of it.”  
His fists tighten in frustration and he stands up in one swift, angry motion, perhaps as an unconscious attempt to appear more intimidating. Everyone knew the prince was a sensitive child, he couldn't help it. His father would regard it in embarrassment.  
“Well your dad doesnt know me either, and I'll do as I please.”  
Vince sits up more, trying not to sound antagonizing, “I should think he does considering he's been captain of the guards since the king took throne. Come on, as prince you of all people should know that those traits don't make a good ruler.”  
“And why's that?”  
“Because your father said so, and he's one of the greatest kings this country has had in a long time.”  
Anyone in poverty you met down in the market square would tell you otherwise.  
“Where did you learn that, the knights? The dukes?” he takes a step toward him, “How about you learn to think for yourself instead of blindly following what others say?”  
Vince was tired of the intimidation act and he stood up himself, staring him down. He was only an inch or two taller than him but at this age it made all the difference.  
“I fear for the country that is led by your rule if you continue to act like this.”  
He hoped the coldness of his words would shock the prince enough to make him stand back and reevaluate himself. Instead it had quite the opposite effect as Pike, whose actions were once again very fluid and swift, reeled back and punched him with all the strength a ten year old could muster. He wasn't expecting it and toppled over, and Pike took that chance to stand over him.  
“Say one more word, I dare you.” he spat. He didn't actually know what he was going to do, whatever came to mind in the heat of the moment he guessed. “You can't speak to me like that.”  
Vince glared hard, feeling like he had to retaliate with the first thing that popped into his head, “You are such a spoiled brat! You don't deserve-”  
Pike lunged again, his fist raised but Vince was ready this time and caught his hands before anything could land. He flipped them the moment he could and Pike yelled frustratedly to let go. The sharpness of it caused something in him to react like his hand had brushed a hot stove and he retracted his grip. The prince, of course, took the opportunity to land a hit on his jaw, and he grabbed his hands again just trying to keep them away from him. Pike kicked and squirmed and seethed, “Get off of me!”  
“Not until you stop trying to fight me!”  
“I can order your execution.”  
Pike’s eyes narrowed and Vince shot back, “You can't even watch an execution-”  
Their fathers chose that moment to see how they were getting along, only to find them quarrelling like school boys.  
“Vincent what are you doing, get off him this instant!” his father yelled, voice harsh with anger.  
They both tensed at their presence, Pike quit fighting and Vince got up looking helpless. His face was already forming a black eye as he faced them.  
“He attacked me first father, I didn't hit back, I swear!”  
His father opened his mouth to respond when the king put a hand on his commanders shoulder and walked into the room. Pike stood up then, and Vince looked on worriedly. Their ruler glanced between the two of them silently, giving a hard look to Pike who in return just looked down. His face made it impossible to know what he was thinking, but his tone when he hissed “We will discuss this later.” as he passed his son was quite clear. He placed a hand on Vince's back, guiding him towards the door.  
“Come along lad, there's still much to discuss about your training.”

Pike didn't look up as they left the room. The King led the Allens down a corridor and into one of the many impressive rooms, one most commonly used to discuss affairs. His father gave him a disapproving glance but the king's voice was smooth and disarming when he spoke.  
“Firstly, I would like to formally apologize for my son's behavior, you know how boys are at this age.”  
He strolled as he talked, turning back to them.  
“Getting back to the task at hand, Vince I think you have great potential. People have high hopes for you.”  
“I'm sorry sire, I shouldn't have..”  
His mind was still on the fight, doubt evident in his eyes. The king studied him before bending down to his level.  
“My son is… frustrating, to say the least. If I'm being honest he is not going to make this job easy for anyone.” he gives the child an encouraging smile, “That's why I chose you. You're very skilled Vince, I can tell you're going to end up as great as your father. You have the same stubborn spirit and energy to keep up with my son, and you have the desire to prove yourself so I know he will be safe.”  
Vince practically glowed from all the praise and the king knew he would listen.  
“So you aren't harboring any second thoughts, are you?”  
The boy shook his head enthusiastically.  
“Not anymore sir.”  
“Good lad.” The king stood up and turned to his commander, “You have a fine son there John.”  
The commander also seemed to revel in his praise.  
“He can be when he wants to.”

It was an hour until the Allens left and another half until Pike’s father would meet with him.  
“You said his bloodline was an embarrassment filled with idiots though, and that whatever common sense their eldest son had came from his nonexistent mother, so why does it even matter?” Pike whined. The king made a mental note to be more aware of who was around when he spoke his mind.  
His father sighed, “This is true, John Allen always was a pompous buffoon even as children. That doesn't mean you should underestimate them though. You're lucky I convinced his son to go along as a knight, do you know what it would mean if we didn't have that family wrapped around our finger?”  
“It would leave us open to an attack or revolt by them.” his son said in a bored tone.  
“Smart lad.”


	2. Inauguration Day

They only saw each other four times in the next seven years. Once they reached the right age a celebration was held for Vince's inauguration as the prince's personal guard. Vince had never been celebrated like this before. It was such an incredible thing, one that he's been dreaming of since he was a kid. A whole night dedicated to him and his coming of age, his accomplishments and his chance to prove his competence to his father. No other night could hold this much importance to him. That didn't sound too selfish of him, right? Everyone deserves at least one day to truly feel appreciated.  
There was no training that day so he got to sleep in for what seemed like the first time in his life. His chores were minimal and around mid-day is when he got to travel up to the castle to begin his preparations. The first thing on his to do list was to meet with the King and Prince. Ever since their first meeting they had never gotten along; his stomach started to tie in knots over the thought of seeing him again, and yet he looked forward to it all the same. When they met again it was inside the throne room this time. Both had grown quite a bit in the two years since their last visit. Just like their first meeting Pike held his hand out, smiling charmingly.  
“It's nice to see you again Vince.”  
“And you as well.” he said, shaking his hand.  
Not only had they grown physically but they both had seemed to have matured some, much to his surprise. As they discussed the upleading events Pike seemed perfectly content, if not enjoying himself. Maybe he really had changed.  
The subject was conversed upon all day, at some points him and the prince were left alone and still he didn't break that charming facade of his. Vince was almost lulled into the idea that Pike was going to make this job easy for him after all. He was beginning to relax a bit himself, glad that the preparations were taking all day for it gave him the chance to study Pike and all he'd grown into. He was no knight in shining armor as their fathers might have wished for, but instead slim and almost delicate looking. His stride was graceful yet confident, his actions seemed calculated, and his eyes; so much stood behind his seemingly knowing eyes. They were enchanting almost, they drew you in, filling you with a sense of comfort if they so wished. Gone was the young, brash, impulsive gaze of before and in its stead was the thoughtful, strategizing scrutiny hidden beneath his front. If one paid enough attention you could catch glimpses of his curiosity still holding strong in a look of his.  
Maybe he shouldn't be too surprised though, for it was well known how much the prince loved celebrations. They were a favored pastime of his, and one he excelled at as he always seemed to blossom as the center of attention, even when the party wasn't about him. Charisma and strong social skills played a big part in being a leader, bigger than Vince fully realized at the moment.

The ceremony was a recurring subject of many past dreams of his, and if he was being honest, was the part he most looked forward to. Many nobles waited in the throne room, but before he was to be sworn in by oath, he was to meet with the prince's current personal guard, so any wisdom and advice he held could be passed down. He was a very tired looking man, old enough to be sporting some wrinkles and the beginnings of grey in his hairline. He didn't seem like one for talking much, and had a stare that both conveyed how unimpressed he was with Vince, and how relieved he was that he didn't have to deal with this job anymore.  
Their entire meeting could be summed up as when he placed a hand on his shoulder and stated a simple “Good luck.” before walking off with the smile of a free man. It left Vince perplexed but he refused to dwell on it until later. The only feelings today had room for were positive ones.  
Following the guards´ instructions he walked into the throne room, taking his place alongside his father as the king spoke his words of tradition to everyone within. The attention and respect was refreshing for once. He glanced at his father, searching for any sign or recognition, something to let Vince know that he was satisfied with who his son has grown to be. He didn't see anything of the like. He tried not to think about it.  
As the time came for him to kneel before his king, promising his life to the princes protection, he found his gaze straying to Pike himself. Standing back a ways, gazing over nothing in particular, his face was unreadable and he never once met his gaze.  
It seemed just like that, it was over. He took his place beside his prince and the festivities began; the nobles clapped and laughed in celebration, some spilling out of the room into the ballroom and dining room, and others talking amongst themselves joyously as the alcohol was brought out. Pike didn't speak to him. Instead he walked off towards the heart of the party with a sense of ‘don't follow me’ trailing after. Vince wasn't surprised, he knew years of discourse would take longer to get over than just one night, and that going after him would make things worse. Technically, work didn't start until tomorrow and he was welcome to enjoy his party, but he could only socialize so much before becoming bored. He decided that keeping an eye on the prince as long as it was on the downlow couldn't hurt.  
Through many congratulations and admiring discussions about training with different nobles he always managed to keep Pike in sight. Whether the prince was having his own discussions with the nobles or drinking with their children more his age, he never laid his eyes upon Vince. He guessed that didnt mean he wasn't aware of him by how often he'd move around though. Vince tried to convince himself that Pike was fine and didn't need him watching over him like this, but then he made his way to the castle doors and Vince could do nothing to hold back his anxieties.  
Outside the celebration continued, more open to commoners who now filled the castle gardens dressed in their best clothes. Filled with merchants and farmers and thieves, indistinguishable amongst themselves. How could the guards properly watch over him out there? It'd only take a few seconds for something awful to happen to him with all those people. Even with the possibility of further upsetting his prince, he felt he had to follow after him, into the commoners party.


End file.
